Always There
by twi69
Summary: This about two teenagers who struggle keeping their relationship alive. Will their relationship last the Rollor Coaster?


Always There

Chapter 1

"Sam is you listening?" Lizzy asked.

I was thinking about the new boy everyone thought was all that. The boys were wondering where he got his red skull jacket, and the girls were talking about him in general. Didn't know what they liked so much, he was just some ordinary new kid.

"Sam!"

I looked at Lizzy. "What?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

I nodded. "Of course. You were talking about your summer. You and John went to the beach."

She looked satisfied. "Fine, what did you do?"

"Nothing."

She looked at me disbelieving. "I'm serious. You didn't get a miracle and finally meet a guy you like?"

I rolled my eyes. "I was babysitting over summer. I doubt I'm ever going to find someone I like."

Just when she was about to make a comment, the bell rang. We were both seniors at Baytown High. Lizzy's boyfriend John, our friend Joan all went to the same school. We had a few people who ate with us at lunch, but that was it. We weren't considered popular, but we weren't considered geeky either. We were placed where we wanted.

We walked to our lockers where I seen the red skull jacket. He kind of looked like the all-American boy, the type that was considered the perfect boyfriend.

I opened my locker when Lizzy whispered, "Someone's staring at you."

I looked at him, and sure enough he was staring at me.

He shook his head. "Sorry. I'm Matt Sherwood."

"Samantha Richards. This is Elizabeth Rodgers. I guess you can call us Sam and Lizzy if you want. Everyone else does."

He smiled, it was so beautiful. He was really cute. But what made him different from any of the other boys?

"So do you know where biology is?"

I looked at Lizzy with a pleading look. I really didn't want to be meant to him. She gave me a look that said, "Don't even think about it."

Lizzy looked at Matt. "It's down the hall and the first door on the right."

He tore his eyes from me, to look at her. "Thanks."

When Matt walked away, John and Joan walked up. John put his arms around Lizzy's waist. "Hey!"

"Hi!"

The way they looked at each other was just so full of...Love. They loved each other so much. If I remember correctly they've been going out since the 6th grade.

"Did ya'll see Matt? He's so hot!" Joan acted like she was melting.

"Oh, we saw him." Lizzy was laughing." I think he has a little crush on our friend Sam. He was like burning a hole in her face." I rolled my eyes.

I could tell Joan didn't really like that bit of information. So to keep the good mood I said, "I'm sure it wasn't like that. Let's get to class before we're late."

John and Joan walked off to class in the opposite direction than Lizzy and I.

"See ya'll at lunch." John said.

My next class was biology, so this was going to be fun.

"Be nice to him." Lizzy whispered as she went to take her seat.

I turned to take my seat I always sat in, but Matt was sitting there.

"Um...You're in my seat."

He looked at my face with a smile. "Oh, Sorry."

"It's okay."

I took the seat beside him.

"So where'd you move from?" I didn't know where the question came from, but I just blurted it out.

"Asia." He answered simply.

"Seriously?"

"No. Union berg, New York actually."

I smiled back. "I heard it was very beautiful there."

"It is. My dad got re-married so this is where we moved."

"And your mom?"

"She died when I was three."

That hurt like it was my own mom. I wanted to give him a hug and say sorry, but all I did was say, "Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. I barely remember her." He interrupted me.

I nodded. "I'm still sorry."

"So what about you? Have you lived here your whole life? Or did you just move here?"

I was about to answer him, wmen Mr. Brown walked in and told us to get a partner for today's lab.

"Would you like to be my partner?" Matt asked.

"Um...sure."

"So the answer?"

"We're supposed to be working on this together."

Matt laughed. "I meant, what I had asked before the teacher interrupted."

"Oh! I've lived here my whole life."

"So you must have a boyfriend."

I looked down. What was he saying? Was he about to ask me out or something like that?

"No, I don't."

"Oh. That's surprising."

"Why?" I asked writing the first answer down.

"Well, you're obviously beautiful."

"Smooth talk. I hope that's not supposed to soften me up."

He smiled. "Oh, No! I would never."

I smiled at him. "That's too bad. It's working."

Chapter 2

We started working on our lab sheet, when the bell rang for lunch.

"I guess I could invite you to sit with me and my friends."

"I would, but some girls...um...Emily, I think that was her name. Anyway, her and her friends already asked me. Maybe tomorrow."

I gave him a sarcastic smile. "Right." I walked away, and ran after Lizzy. She gave me a look that said, "Tell me everything!"

"Nothing happened. Okay?"

She shrugged. "I didn't say anything. I was just wondering why you two didn't just set up the date already."

"Uh!" I slapped her arm.

"I'm serious!" She laughed. "You, thank god, finally like someone. He obviously likes you. So what's holding ya'll back?"

"Emily, him, it's the first day he's been here. All kinds of reasons."

She rolled her eyes. "Just ask him if he needs help with any classes, and take it from there."

"Fine, but if it doesn't work, I get to say 'I told ya so."

"Deal."

Lunch was very boring. Everyone was talking about random stuff. When I walked back in biology Matt had his head on the desk.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Lunch was just dreadfully boring. She just talked about herself."

"That's Emily for ya."

He looked down. "Ya know. I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house. You know, help me with some of this class work. We could...um... talk more?"

Matt looked up, his eyes hopeful.

I gave him a reassuring smile. "Sure."

He faced dropped. "Yeah. I get it. It's the first day and...wait a minute. Sure! You're positive?"

"Sure."

He smiled. "Okay. Um...So I'll give you my address."

Matt gave me his address and we had planned for me to be there at 5. I told Lizzy about my plans and she was thrilled. She and John had plans to go to the movies, and Joan had plans with her family. Everyone was excited, but no one was as excited as me. Don't know why I was so excited. I'm just helping him with his work.

The rest of the day blew by, and by the time the bell rang I was like, "Finally!" I got my biology book and binder, than I ran to my car. When I got home, no one was there, like usual.

My parents were never home. When they were, I wasn't, and vice- versa. I changed into white sweat pants with a black tank top. I put my black flip-flops on and put my hair in a ponytail.

My black lab, Jack, trotted in and barked.

"What?"

He barked again.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going."

I walked in the living room and turned on the TV. Once the top 20 music videos went off it was 4:30, so I figured I should eat something before leaving.

"I'm leaving at 5, Jack."

Jack barked, than whined.

"I'll be back before 9."

He sat down.

"I'm having a sandwich and chips. You're having left over chicken.

I got the leftover chicken out and put it in Jack's pan. While he was eating, I fixed my food. Once I was done, I grabbed my book bag, purse, and left. When I found the back road, I was sure I was going the wrong way until I seen the mailbox. I pulled up and got out. There were three cars in the driveway.

I knocked on the door and a woman opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Um...I'm here to help Matt with his biology."

"Oh, you're Samantha."

"Just Sam."

She opened the door wider. "I'm Ava. His step-mom."

I walked in. "Nice to meet you."

"Matt's in his room. I guess you can hear that."

There was loud music coming form up the stairs.

"Just follow the music and you'll find him."

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

I walked up the stairs and opened the door. Matt was sitting on his bed with a laptop.

"Um... hello?"

He didn't seem to hear me, so I turned the radio off. He didn't look up as he said, "What did I say about touching my radio?"

"You never told me. But I'll remember that."

He looked up with a surprising look. "Oh! Um... I thought you were Ava."

I smiled. "Right."

"Sorry about that."

I sat on his bed, across from him. He looked like he was concentrating on something.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm wondering if I should do this."

"Do what?" I asked suspiciously.

"This."

He touched my cheek and kissed my lips softly. He pulled back.

"Um...Sorry." His hand fell from my face.

I smiled slightly. "It's okay."

Chapter 3

After that we started working on biology. When we finished, I felt our attention turning to each other.

"I should go."

"It's only 8:30." He whined.

"I know, but Jacks waiting for me."

He looked at me curiously. "Who's Jack?"

"Why?"

Matt shrugged. "Just curious.

I laughed. "My dog."

"Oh!"

I kissed him. It was a deep kiss, a serious kiss. I could tell he was starting to take advantage of it, what a typical boy, so I pulled back slowly. The door opened and a man that looked like Matt walked in.

"Oh, am I interrupting something? I just heard your girlfriend was here so I wanted to meet her."

"Dad! She's, um...not my girlfriend. Or are you?"

Matt looked at me.

"I don't know. I guess I could be."

"Okay it's settled than. I'm Ethan."

I smiled at his father. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sam."

He smiled back and asked, "You going to stay for dessert?"

"Um...sure."

"I'll tell Ava."

When he left, Matt said, "I thought you were leaving."

"I will."

I grabbed the laptop.

"What were you doing? Mmmm.. talking to Emily." I looked up at him.

The email read:

Should I go out with Sam or you know see her?

NO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Fine.

"You know. Um... I'm going to go." I looked down. "Um...Bye."

"Sam, wait. I only said that because she gave me an answer."

"Matt do you want to be her friend or my boyfriend?"

"Of course."

"Which one?"

He looked down."I don't know."

That really hurt. "Well tell me when you figure it out." I opened the door and slammed it behind me. My first boyfriend in like forever and already we were fighting. This told me that this relationship was going to last. Eventually he would find my number I had left on his side table.

I walked down the steps to see Ava and Ethan looking at me in alarm.

"Is everything okay? We heard yelling and slamming."

I hadn't realized we were yelling at each other. "Yeah, I'm leaving so I'll have to do dessert so other time." I don't give them a chance to answer; I just walked out the door.

I got home at 9:15 and Jack was already asleep at the foot of my bed. I took my hair down, my flip-flops off, and climbed into bed. It was around 2:30 when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Sam! It's Matt. How could you have even been sleeping? Weren't you wondering if we'd ever make up?"

"Sorry, but arguing puts me to sleep. When I'm mad I go to sleep."

Jack barked.

"It's Matt. Who else would it be?"

Jack barked again.

"Your dog doesn't really like me right now, do he?"

"No, not really."

"Well, tell him I'm sorry."

"He knows that. But, I don't."

Matt laughed. "Sam, I'm sorry. I'd much rather be your boyfriend than her friend. She'd only said no because she wanted to go out with me. After you left she asked me out. I said No!"

This time I laughed. "Right."

"Am I forgiven?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yeah you're forgiven."

"Good, can I come over?"

"I was sleeping Matt. So good night."

He sighed. " ' Night. And, um...'Love ya."

I smiled a little. "'Love ya too. Bye."

I hung the phone up and flopped down on the bed. When in woke up in the morning, my phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Good morning."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Good morning Matt."

"I'm calling to ask if you could let me in. Your doors kinda locked."

"How'd you know where I lived?" I asked, walking to the door. When in opened the door, he said, "John told me. Nice outfit."

I totally forgot I was wearing just a tank top and underwear. I looked down. "Sorry, I forgot. You just..." I trailed off. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He had the same expression he had when he was wondering if he should kiss me or not. I grabbed a coat off of a hanger and wrapped it around me.

Matt shook his head. "Um...where's your parents?"

"Their never home."

"Oh! So we're alone?"

Jack came in here and barded his teeth and growled at Matt.

"Not completely. Jack, Stop it! Now!"

Jack looked at me and ran in the kitchen. Matt looked down. "He really hates me."

I put my arms around him, and the coat fell from around my waist. "You're just a stranger to him. But not to me. I won't bite." I kissed him once and ran to the kitchen.

Chapter 4

After I gave Jack his breakfast, I started fixing mine.

"Want anything?"

"It's too early. So, no. I'm good."

I looked at him."How's it too early to eat breakfast?"

"I don't eat breakfast."

"Okay." I grabbed an apple and walked to my room, Matt not far behind me."

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere tonight. Like dinner."

I smiled. "Sure."

"Okay. I guess I'll be here after school."

"Um...I watch the top 20 music videos when I get home."

Matt walked towards me until my back was against the wall and his hands were by my head.

"Can't I watch `em with you?"

"I don't like distractions."

Matt kissed me. "I wouldn't be a distract you."

I laughed. "Oh. Okay. Well can I get dressed?"

"By all means. Go ahead."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, if you want it to be like that."

I picked my clothes and walked in the bathroom. When I was done, I walked out of the bathroom to see Matt petting Jack on the head.

"He must like you."

Matt smiled. "You ready?"

"Not at all."

"You look like you're ready."

Matt looked me head to toe slowly.

"Let's go. Just keep your eyes on my face."

"Will do."

We walked out the door and I started walking to my car, when Matt said, "I wanted to drive you to school."

"Okay?"

I got in his red truck.

"Um...nice...um...truck."

It was a mess, but if it were clean it problem would have been a nice truck.

"Okay so it needs to be cleaned. You don't need to say it like you don't notice the mess."

"Fine. Matt you need to clean your truck. It looks distrusting."

He laughed. "That was harsh."

"Sorry, but it's the truth."

He pulled in the school parking lot. I got out and seen the others.

"Hey!" I hollered at them.

Lizzy and Joan turned.

"Hi." I caught up with them.

"I take it good things happened last night."

"Yeah. We're going out tonight, so I guess that's good."

Joan sighed, rolled her eyes and ran to catch up with Katie.

"What up with her?"

"She wanted to date him first."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Don't you two start arguing." Lizzy begged.

I guess to keep the good mood up, John said, "Tell Lizzy what happened last night. You know she's going to ask."

I knew he was right, so I told Lizzy everything. Even about the fight and the call. By the time I was done Matt jogged up.

"What are ya'll talking about?"

Lizzy smiled. "Nooothiiiing."

"Fine. We're going to be late, if we don't hurry up."

During first period I was wondering where Matt and I could go, so when the bell rang I was surprised it was time to leave. I couldn't wait to see Matt. When I entered the classroom, no one was in there.

Lizzy ran up to me. She sounded breath less. "Sam, you have to come. Matt and some boy are fighting. He heard about last night and he was saying a bunch of crap. Everyone told Matt not to listen but Matt punched him anyway."

All I heard was, "Matt...boy...fighting."

"When?"

"Now. Their problem still going at each other."

I ran out of the classroom and Lizzy took me to the fight. John pulled Matt back and pushed him to a bench. I noticed Tom Elmers trying to get passed some of his friends. One including Seth Nalley. My ex-boyfriend. The last one I had before Matt. Emily had taken him, that's why I don't like her now.

I looked at Tom and he stared back at me. He seemed like he was already starting to calm down. I walked in front of Matt. He looked in my eyes, as if I said one word he'd come after me. I didn't say anything to him, I just walked away. Everyone had gone quiet when I walked in the middle of the "fighting arena".

I never said a word to him for the rest of the day. He tried but I still ignored him.

"Sam, can you please say something? Anything? We're partners on this assignment, remember?" He had said during biology, but I still said nothing. I just did my part and talked to Amanda. A friend that sat with us at lunch.

He did keep his promise. He sat with me at lunch, but even than I didn't even talk to him.

"Talk to him, Sam. Tom started it." John had said.

"I don't care about the fight. It's just the way he looked at me. He looked at me like if I said a word he was going to kill me."

The bell rang to go home. "Just talk to him."

I got up and stopped. At my locker, waiting was Matt. I turned and walked out the doors, skipping that conversation. I would walk home if I had to.

"Sa,! Wait!" He ran after me. Matt caught my arm. "Please, just wait. I was so in tuned in the fight; I didn't know it was you I was looking at. I wouldn't for one second want you to think I would hurt you. Ever! I love you."

I looked down. "What a lame excuse. But, it'll work. For now."

Chapter 5

Matt drove me back home.

"So, am I forgiven enough to come in?"

I shrugged and got out.

"Sam." He paused. "Can't we talk about it?"

I looked at him. "I don't want to."

Matt tried to say something, but I walked off to open the door.

"Are we still going out?"

"Depends on where we're going."

"Where do you want to go?"

I threw my stuff on the floor and sat on the couch. I shrugged and turned on the TV. He grabbed my face softly, to turn my face towards him.

"You said you wouldn't be a distraction." I reminded him.

"Well, are you going to start acting like this?"

That made me mad.

"Like what?"

"So careful. So unsure of what you do or say around me."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Throw myself at you?"

I climbed in his lap and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Is this what you want Matt?"

I kissed him hard again. He just sat there, frozen from my attack. I got off his lap, turned the TV off, and grabbed my keys.

"I didn't think so."

I ran out the door and to my car. Once I was in it, I started to cry. Matt opened my door.

"I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant acting like a robot. You know...You haven't told me you loved me yet.

I looked at his face, tears still going down my face. "Is that what I'm feeling?"

Matt seemed to get hurt by that and than he was mad.

"Fine!" He walked away from me. "Since you don't love me or even know what you feel towards me for that matter! I don't know why I'm here!"

Matt got in his truck and sped off. Did we just break up after only a day of being together? Or was this just another fight?

I grabbed my phone and called him.

"Hey, this is Matt. Sorry, I didn't answer but leave your name and number and I'm sure I'll get back to you."

"Matt, please. I was just asking myself the question. Please call me back."

I hung the phone up and ran back in the house. About 30 minutes later, I called him again.

"Hello?"

The guy didn't sound like Matt at all. He sounded kind of sick.

"Matt?"

"Uh...yeah. Who else would it be? Who is this?"

"Sam. Your girlfriend."

"Oh. Well, bye. Nice talking to you."

"Wait. Matt, meet me at the park. We should talk."

He sighed. "Whatever." Then, he hung up.

I picked up my keys and ran out to my car. When I got to the park I seen Matt. He looked like crap, and it had only been about an hour.

"Hi."

"Why am I here?"

"Well, I'm sorry. Go back to where ever it was. I didn't want to leave things the way they were, but apparently you do."

I turned around. That was it, the end of our relationship. Matt grabbed my arm and spun me around until I faced him. He held me in a tight hug.

"I love you, Sam. I really do." He said into my hair.

"I know. I love you too." I whispered into his throat.

"Would you still like to go on our date?"

"Mmmhmm. That would be nice."

He laughed. "We'll go to dinner."

We got in my car and he drove to a restraunt that was expensive but then again not.

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Nope."

We walked in, hand-in-hand, and he payed. It was around forty-dollars just for the two of us.

"We don't need to come here. We could have gone to McDonalds or something like that."

He acted like he got mad. "Damn it! Why didn't you tell me that before? No, I'm only kidding. I want our first, official, date to be nice."

Chapter 6

Matt and I talked about our likes and dislikes. Come to find out, we had a lot in common. I looked at my phone, 8:30.

"Wow!"

"It's late."

I looked up to see him on his phone. He laughed.

"Were you crying when you called me?"

"I felt like I was crying inside."

"I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"I shouldn't have said it like that."

We both laughed. Matt sighed.

"I guess I should take you home."

It hurt to think of him leaving me after everything that happened tonight. He must have seen that.

"Do you not want me to leave?"

"No, I don't."

"Than I won't."

We left the restraunt and drove to my house.


End file.
